


The Real Skaters of TYT

by scottskiddo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Tessa and Scott on tour, Thank You Canada Tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottskiddo/pseuds/scottskiddo
Summary: When Scott and Tessa agree to have their lives documented for the Thank You Canada Tour, they might get more than they bargained for.ORThe one where a little girl helps Tessa and Scott get their shit together.





	1. Chapter 1

“So, it’s a reality show.” Scott said dryly, while flipping through the pamphlet that Scarlett just handed him.

“Think of it more as a _documentary._ ” Scarlett, the creative director of the _W Network,_ was currently trying to persuade Tessa and Scott to film a behind-the-scenes look at their upcoming _Thank You Canada Tour._

“Scarlett, that’s a very sweet thought, but we already filmed a show in the past and it didn’t exactly paint either of us in the best light.” Tessa cautioned.

“Look,” Scarlett slid her black Burberry glasses halfway down her slim nose. “With retirement on the rise for you two, you might have to start thinking of other ways to make money. This tour is happening no matter what, so why not earn some extra cash in the process?”

Tessa and Scott exchanged glances of uncertainty. Honestly, Scarlett was right. What harm could possibly come out of this? When they filmed their first reality show, Tessa and Scott weren’t exactly the most mature people. They didn’t quite have their shit together, to put it lightly, but things were different this time. In fact, a documentary could help shine light to the aspects of skating that Tessa and Scott hope to improve in the future.

“Do you think we could have a minute to discuss this?” Tessa asked.

“Take all the time you need.” Scarlett began. “But I can assure you that this is a once in a lifetime offer that I wouldn’t advise passing up.”

Tessa flashed a faint smile and grabbed Scott’s hand, leading them into the hallway. The corridors of the _W Network_ officewere filled with promotional posters of the various TV shows that the network produced. In a weird way, it almost felt as if they were being interviewed by some Hollywood producer.

“T, you can’t be serious about this?” Scott questioned the second they made it into the hall. “You do remember that we have a whole team of skaters that would have to be okay with this.”

Tessa sighed. “Of course, but I think we could use this documentary to our benefit, to everyone’s benefit really. You always tell me that it’s our job to pave the way for tomorrow’s skaters, and what a great opportunity to show that! Think about all the exposure that community-funded skating clubs could receive from this.”

As Scott thought long and hard about what kind of answer he was supposed to give to that, his eyes stumbled across a poster for the reality show that they did years ago. In this particular poster, Scott was grabbing Tessa by the waist, with a completely posed facial expression. Tessa was holding a pair of bright white skates with orange laces that didn’t belong to either of them. The whole thing seemed very… _fake._

Noticing that his eyes were drifting, Tessa turned around to see what Scott was staring at. When her eyes found the poster, she quickly understood the disgusted look on Scott’s face. There was a reason that neither of them ever watched that show.

“Scott,” Tessa cradled Scott’s face in her hands. “This isn’t going to be a repeat of that. I promise. It’s a way for us to do what we both want to do. To be role models for the next generation of skaters.”  

There were plenty of things that Scott was good at. Skating, telling jokes, chugging beer like it was no one’s business, but saying no to Tessa was not one of those things. So whatever resentment he had for the _W Network_ had to be put aside for now, because there’s no way he’s talking Tessa out of this show.

“So, is that a yes?” encouraged Tessa.

“Yes,” Scott sighed. “But only because I love you.”

“Ah!” Tessa beamed and placed a quick kiss on Scott’s lips.

“We’re in this together.” She assured him. “I _really_ think this could be a great opportunity.”

 

* * *

 

Two weeks after their meeting with Scarlett, the camera crew made their first appearance. The crew came in to film something called a ‘confessional’, where each skater gets the chance to tell a little bit about themselves. This is supposed to make them relatable to the audience. At least that’s what Scarlett said.   

“Good morning darlings!” Scarlett exclaimed as she met with the skaters.

Her outfit was absurd, as usual. She was wearing a black fur coat ( _faux_ fur because she wouldn’t dare risk her connections with the people at PETA), a tan silk jumpsuit, an obnoxiously huge pair of Tom Ford glasses and black Louboutin heels. She looked like Paris Hilton in the body of a 50 year old.    

“So nice to finally meet you!” Kaitlyn Weaver was the first to greet her. The other skaters followed suit shortly after.

After Scarlett made small talk with everyone, she was in full-on manager mode.

“Robert, get the green screen set up over there. Larry, get the mics. Natalie, bring me my coffee!” Scarlett commanded.

“Um, my name’s Nora.” the young intern admitted sheepishly.  

“Your name can be Kim Kardashian West for all I care, but if you don’t bring me my coffee soon, you’re going to be out of a job.” Scarlett scolded.

As Nora quickly shuffled off, Tessa approached the intern.

“Hi, Nora? I’m Tessa.” She introduced herself. “Is Scarlett always like this? You’re not her slave and she shouldn’t be treating you like that.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think Scarlett would like me talking to you.” Nora fumbled with a paper coffee cup as one fell to the floor.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll tell her that it was my idea.” Tessa reassured her and bent down to pick up the cup, but before she stood up again, Nora was already gone.

At this moment, Tessa began to wonder if this _documentary_ was really a good idea after all.    

 

* * *

 

 

Tessa and Scott were the first to be put in the ‘confessional room’. They would be asked some questions about the tour, their partnership, and future plans. Sounded easy enough. Well, it would have been easy if Scarlett wasn’t the one asking them questions.

“So, you two are a couple, right?” Scarlett asked in a deadpan tone.

“Actually,” Tessa began.

“So, you’re single?” Scarlett interrupted.

Tessa and Scott stared at each other for a minute, fumbling to come up with the correct answer. They absolutely despised this question. No matter how many times they told reporters they were single, the questions kept coming up. They weren’t lying, they were _technically_ single. Neither one of them were married. Granted, they just had sex this morning (twice actually), they live in the same house, wake up next to each other, and discuss the names for their future children, but still, they were single. Until the day Scott gets down on one knee to propose, they don’t owe the world shit in regard to their relationship.

“Why don’t we focus on the tour, eh?” Scott deflected the question.  

“Uh-huh” Scarlett replied deadpan, while scrolling through her iPhone. “So, what are your aspirations for this tour?”

 “Well, we truly have the sweetest fans and we just want to be able to thank them for their continual—” Tessa’s speech was interrupted by Scarlett.

“What do you think of ‘ _The Real Skaters of TYT’_ , you know, for the name of the show?” Scarlett finally looked up from her phone.   

Scott had a look of disgust on his face. This woman just interrupted Tessa, _his_ Tessa and nobody interrupts his Tessa.

“Scarlett, you just interrupted her.” Scott shot back. “When we agreed to do this thing, you said it had to do with the tour and Tessa was trying to explain that.”

Everything Scott was saying seemed to go right through Scarlett as she became quickly distracted when Kaetlyn Osmond walked by.

“Kaet, sweetie, what do you think of the name for our show?” Scarlett followed after the young skater, leaving Tessa and Scott alone in the confessional room.

Scott could sense Tessa’s anxiety, so he began gently rubbing her knee.

“You okay?” He asked gently.

“Yeah, can you just take this off me please?” Tessa pointed to the mic pack on her back.

This was going to be one long tour.   

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“The past few days have been a whirlwind for our favorite skaters.” Scarlett emphasized in an overly dramatic voice, while the camera crew followed her around like lost puppies.

            “And here’s a skater right now!” Scarlett turned her attention towards Chiddy, who was oblivious as to what was happening. “Patrick, how do you feel knowing that the first show of the tour is only two days away?”

            Instead of responding, Chiddy bobbed his head to the beat of whatever music was blaring through his earbuds. Feeling frustrated, Scarlett ripped an earbud out of his ear before repeating the question.  

            “Are you prepared for the tour?” Scarlett asked again, but this time in a louder, frankly more annoying, tone.

            “Uh, yeah, I’m good. We’re all good.” Patrick hesitated. He wasn’t quite sure what answer Scarlett wanted half of the time.

            Judging from her look of annoyance, this wasn’t the answer she was hoping for.

            “CUT!” Scarlett screamed, nearly causing Patrick to go deaf.

            Scott could hear the debacle happening from a mile away. The skaters were currently practicing for their first show in Abbotsford and while he told everyone that things were going great, frankly, they weren’t. First of all, Andrew caught some strange virus where he can’t go five minutes without sneezing. Secondly, one of Tessa’s costumes ripped during practice yesterday, sending her into sewing frenzy. Last but not least, Scarlett and her crew were just about ready to make Scott lose his mind.

            “Hey stranger,” Scott’s thoughts were interrupted by Tessa wrapping her arms around his waist. “You weren’t in bed this morning and you didn’t answer your phone. I was worried.”

            “Shit, Tess. I’m sorry. I haven’t even looked at my phone today. I should’ve left you a note. There’s just so much to do and—” Scott’s words started becoming a jumbled mess.

            “Slow down,” Tessa turned around to face him and carefully grabbed his hands. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

            “It would be a whole lot better if the wicked witch of the west wasn’t watching our every move.” Scott huffed under his breath, referring to Scarlett and her crew.

            “Hey, don’t be mean. You agreed to this too, remember?” Tessa reminded him.

            “I know,” Scott briefly turned around to make sure no cameras were on him. “It’s just that—I don’t know. I don’t think she’s exactly capturing what we want her to.”

            As reluctant as she was to admit it, Tessa understood where Scott was coming from. Scarlett agreed that this documentary would highlight the support of fans and the community, but so far, it’s been about drama. During last night’s confessional, Scarlett spent more time asking them questions about their personal lives than about the tour.

            “Just try not to worry about it right now, okay?” Tessa reassured a very worried Scott.

            “Does this mean you’ll help me relax tonight?” Scott teased and rubbed his fingertips against her waist.

            “What’s happening tonight?” a voice shot out from the distance.

            The pair immediately separated themselves when they saw Scarlett and about six cameras following them.

            “No need to stop,” Scarlett joked. “I’m sure the audience would _love_ to see the real Tessa and Scott. But seriously, we need you guys outside in five minutes for promotional photos.”

            Almost as quickly as she appeared, Scarlett disappeared with the rest of her posse. Tessa and Scott could hear her scream something at Nora, the poor intern, while she stormed outside.

 

* * *

 

           

When the skaters made their way outside, they saw a huge green screen set up and about a dozen racks of clothing. Just as Tessa began to evaluate her surroundings, an outfit was shoved in her face.

            “Wear this,” Scarlett began. “It’s your first look.”

            Tessa scanned the outfit that she was given: a hot pink crop top, skinny jeans, and a pair of rhinestone-encrusted skates. Great, she thought, if they were going for _Christina Aguilera circa 2006,_ they really hit the nail on the head.

            “What did she give you?” Kaetlyn asked as she approached Tessa.

            Tessa simply held the outfit in the air and laughed.

            “Mine isn’t much better.” Kaetlyn revealed an extremely short, extremely _sparkly_ , orange dress. “Do we really have to wear these?”

            Before Tessa could respond, Scarlett screamed out her name.

            “Tessa, why aren’t you wearing your outfit? Scott’s been ready to go for ten minutes already!” Scarlett ordered.       

            Curious as to what she dressed him in, Tessa turned towards the green screen to see a very shirtless Scott looking extremely uncomfortable.

            “Why isn’t he wearing a shirt?” Tessa questioned, sounding extremely pissed off at this point.

            “Sex sells, my dear. There’s about a million Canadian girls that will tune in for _that_ alone.” Scarlett pointed towards Scott.

            Tessa was fuming. There were so many things wrong with what she had just said, but for some reason, Tessa was stuck on the fact that ‘a million Canadian girls’ would tune in to see her man shirtless.    

            “Scarlett, this documentary isn’t about _sex_ ,” Tessa hissed. “Scott is the most talented skater I know. Not to mention, he has the kindest heart, and you choose to focus on the way he looks. You’re completely objectifying him!”

            “Sweetie, if you don’t want the country to see your boyfriend half-naked, all you had to do was ask.” Scarlett chuckled.

            “He’s not my boyfriend.” Tessa stuttered, trying to save herself from the conversation, but her blushing cheeks and fidgeting hands completely gave her away.

            Scarlett must have noticed because in a second she was off Tessa’s case.

            “Give him a shirt, Larry!” Scarlett signaled a crew member to change Scott’s wardrobe.

  

* * *

 

            The rest of the photoshoot went fine. A little awkward, but fine. The outfits were still atrocious, but there wasn’t much that either of them could do in that regard. Tessa simply made a note to herself to burn every single promotional photo that she came across.

            They were almost done filming for the day, _thank god_ , but Tessa and Scott still needed to record their confessionals for this segment of the show. Scarlett told them to act as natural as possible, but this was hard because they were told to film their confessionals separately, and they _never_ do anything alone.

            “Scott’s confessional, take one!” Robert, the director, shouted as bright lights beat down on Scott’s face.

            “How did you feel about the photoshoot today?” Scarlett prompted the first question.

            Microphones on sticks and other various video equipment hung over Scott’s head as he searched for an answer. This was giving him far too many flashbacks of their old reality show, and he really didn’t care to relive that time in his life.

            “Uh, it was good, I guess.” Scott stammered. “Tess is the model between the two of us, so I really didn’t have much to add.”

            Silence hung heavy in the air for about two minutes after Scott’s response. Scarlett stared at him as if he was supposed to say something else. He didn’t really know what else to say. Well, he did, but if he told her to fuck off, things probably wouldn’t end too well.

            “Cut!” Scarlett shouted in annoyance. “It was _good?_ That’s all you have to say? The viewers are going to want more than that, hon.”

            “Well, I’m sorry but I thought these questions were going to be about the tour and the community. We’re visiting a skating club tomorrow to work with some kids. Can’t you ask some questions about that?” At this point, Scott didn’t care how pissed off he sounded, because Scarlett was being ridiculous.

            “Ugh,” sighed Scarlett. “Bring Tessa in for her segment, Larry! Scott, we’ll figure something out tomorrow.”

            As Tessa was getting her mic put on, she noticed the uneasy look on Scott’s face. She knew that look better than anyone. It was the same look that he would give to Marina when both of them knew she was doing nothing to help further their career in 2014. Tessa hated that he had to go through this right now. She really hadn’t anticipated the documentary to turn out the way that it was going.

            “I’ll wait for you to finish up.” Scott assured her as he walked past.

Even though interviews weren’t exactly his cup of tea, he would do anything to make Tessa happy. She mouthed, ‘thank you’, to him as she made her way to the confessional couch.

“Okay, Tessa, give me some good answers here. Your partner over there was dryer than sand paper.” Scarlett mocked. “Tell us about the photo shoot.”

“So, today we had a shoot for the promotional photos of our documentary. It’s always a pleasure to get dressed up, listen to some music, and pose for the camera.” Tessa explained, using her overly perfect PR voice.

Scarlett was loving it. Tessa was giving her lengthy answers and looked completely poised, but Scott knew her better than that. Behind the cameras, Scott noticed how she played with the rings on her fingers and tapped her feet anxiously against the couch. As great as she is during interviews, they take a toll on her after a while. This was something that she only confided in Scott about. The whole world doesn’t need to know how anxious she gets during interviews and how she would do anything to hold Scott’s hand right now.

Sensing her discomfort, Scott smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up, letting her know that she is doing great. Tessa noticed his shining, hazel eyes and her posture relaxed immediately. It’s crazy how something as small as a look can make her feel better.

“As always, it was great to have Scott with me during the shoot. We’re truly a team in every aspect and to always have his support is just so heartwarming.” Tessa expressed while directing her green orbs at Scott.

The way his face lit up in response was enough to get Tessa through the rest of the interview.

 

* * *

 

 

To their surprise, the next day went on without a hitch. The skaters were volunteering at the Abbotsford Skating Club and the camera crew kept their focus on the kids for most of the day. It was touching to see such young skaters with so much potential.

Tessa focused her efforts on a tall, blonde girl who was attempting twizzles. Kaitlyn and Andrew were laughing with a group of boys who were racing each other. Kaetlyn and Patrick were demonstrating bunny hops to another rowdy group of kids. Meagan, Eric, and Elvis were talking to the local coach. All of the kids seemed truly advanced, Scott didn’t know where to start.

As he skated towards Tessa, he noticed a girl clinging to the wall for dear life. He almost missed her because she looked so tiny. Scott decided that Tessa was doing fine on her own and he could help this little girl.

“It’s hard to balance sometimes, eh?” Scott smiled at the girl. “I’m Scott.”

The little girl looked up at him with a scared expression on her face. She had light brown hair, almost like Tessa’s when she was little, except it was messy. If Tessa was here right now, she probably would’ve pulled her hair brush out right then and there.

“My mom tells me not to talk to strangers.” The little girl cautioned.

At that very moment, it dawned on Scott that this girl didn’t know who he is and frankly, that was comforting. When they walked into the skating club, all of the kids were excited to see ‘Tessa and Scott: the Olympians’. Honestly, it was refreshing to be just Scott for once. Their Olympic status definitely had its perks, cue to meeting Drake at a Raptor’s game, but it also had its fair share of drawbacks. Everyone always has these expectations of them as Olympians and honestly, that causes a lot of pressure.  

“Your mom sounds very smart, but I promise that I’m just here to help you skate. What’s your name?” Scott asked gently.

The little girl took a minute to respond, but finally muttered out a quiet, “Bailey.”

“That’s a pretty name, Bailey. You know, skating is a whole lot more fun when you leave the wall.” Scott held out his hand for Bailey to hold.

It took her a minute, but she finally removed her tiny hands from the cold wall. A look of terror crept across her face when she couldn’t find her balance. Just before she was ready to fall, Scott grabbed her hand.

“It’s okay,” He reassured her. “I’ve got you.”

            For the first time that day, he saw Bailey’s face light up. They skated in silence for a while before Bailey finally spoke up.  

            “My mom is really good at skating,” she began. “Or, she used to be. She hasn’t skated for a while.”

            “Well, that’s okay.” Scott commented. “Sometimes people take breaks from skating. I’m sure she’s proud of you for learning though.”

            Bailey nodded in response.

            “How old are you?” Scott asked.

            “Seven.” she replied as she watched the glide of Scott’s skates.  

            “Hey, that’s how old my partner was when she started skating with me! You remind me a lot of her. She’s over there in the pink sweatshirt.” Scott pointed towards Tessa on the other side of the rink.

            “She’s your girlfriend?” Bailey asked, finally looking up at Scott.

            “She’s my _skating_ partner.” Scott chuckled. Even the seven-years-olds seem to be invested in their relationship these days.    

            Bailey looked puzzled.

            “Why do grown-ups always do that?” She asked.

            “What do you mean?” Now Scott was the one who was puzzled.

            “Grown-ups always lie. I saw you kissing that girl when you came into the rink. So, she has to be your girlfriend.” Bailey teased.

            This girl was getting spunky. She really was like a mini Tessa.

            “Sometimes things are complicated.” Scott chuckled. “You’ll understand when you get older.”

            Before Bailey could give another witty comment, the sound of another set of blades on the ice came closer.

            “Looks like you found my replacement!” Tessa teased.

            “Bailey, this is my skating partner, Tessa.” Scott explained.

            “Are you going to kiss her, or can I keep my eyes open?” Bailey asked.

            Tessa shot Scott a confused glance. He knew that it was probably best to change the subject right about now.

            “Bailey is seven years old. Same as when you started skating with me, Tess.” Scott informed.

            Tessa’s entire face lit up. She’s not sure what made her happier, the fact that Scott was skating with this adorable little girl or how the girl looked strangely like herself when she was younger. Either way, it was making her heart melt.

            “Well, we can’t have one of your hands empty!” Tessa pointed to Bailey’s free hand that wasn’t holding Scott’s.

            She grabbed the girl’s hand in her own so that Bailey was standing in between the two of them. They skated like that for a while until a familiar voice interrupted them.

            “I hope you’re getting that on camera, Larry!” Scarlett shouted from the distance.

            Well, at least most of their day wasn’t ruined by cameras.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s their final day in Abbotsford and tensions are running high!” Scarlett exclaimed as she pushed her way through the tour bus with a clan of ten cameras following closely behind.

            From the sound of the crew’s loud footsteps, Tessa emerged from her bed. It was only 7:00 am, and Scarlett had far too much energy for any human being at that hour.

            “Tessa, what’s it like getting ready in the morning when situations like _these_ are arising?” Scarlett dramatically pointed to Kaetlyn and Kaitlyn, who were standing next to the bathroom door, untangling a flat iron cord.

            “I’m sorry, I must have missed something. What situation?” Tessa asked for clarity. It seemed like any normal morning on the tour bus to her.

            “CUT!” Scarlett screamed, clearly waking up the last few souls who were peacefully sleeping on the bus.

            “Girls, can you make this scene a little more, I don’t know, _entertaining_?” Scarlett asked, directing her question to the girls by the bathroom.

            “What scene? I’m just helping Kaet untangle this cord.” Kaitlyn held up the baby blue flat iron, with an extremely huge knot in the cord.

            “Don’t you girls ever fight over the bathroom? There’s so many of you in this tiny space, you must get fed up with each other every once in a while.” Scarlett’s voice began sounding pissed off, as if she wasn’t getting the answer she was hoping for.

            “No…” Kaetlyn shook her head and looked at Kaitlyn. “We’re fine.”

            It was clear that Scarlett had enough as she huffed out an absurdly dramatic sigh before walking off the bus.

            “Natalie, where’s my espresso?” She hollered.

            Nora, or _Natalie_ because Scarlett can’t be bothered to remember her real name apparently, rushes after her, espresso in tow.

            “What was that all about?” Scott lightly nudged Tessa as he walked into the room.

            “She wanted drama I guess.” Tessa began fidgeting with the rings on her fingers, a tell-tale sign of her anxiety kicking in.

            “You good?” He asked in a hushed tone.

            “I’m fine. I should probably start getting ready.” Just as Tessa was about to leave for the bathroom, Scott gently tugged her wrist.

            “You did fantastic last night. I’m so proud of you.” Scott purred, while tracing circles on her wrist with his thumb.

            Last night officially kicked off the start to their tour. For the most part, things went smoothly. There were a few hiccups, in terms of lighting and music playback, but nothing that can’t be fixed for the next show. The crowd even gave standing ovations for several of the skaters’ performances. It was the most heartwarming feeling in the world for Tessa and Scott to know that this tour is actually something that they _created._

            “Couldn’t have done it without you.” Tessa added, locking her green eyes with Scott’s brown ones.

            Scott watched in awe as she strolled into the too small bathroom. Even after over 20 years together, she still manages to make his heart skip. He doesn’t quite understand how he gets to spend every day with the one and only _Tessa Virtue_. Quite honestly, if teenage Scott Moir knew that this day would eventually come, he probably would have passed out. However, Scott’s daydream was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Chiddy’s voice.

            “Are we still heading to the skating club at 9:00?” Patrick asked.

            With today being the cast’s last day in Abbotsford, they decided to visit the skating club one last time. The kids were already making so much progress, that it’ll be hard to say goodbye to them. As much as the kids would probably love for the cast to stay there forever, they had an entire tour to embark on. Scott just wasn’t quite sure how to tell Bailey that he wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon. 

            “Yeah I’m just waiting for—” Scott was cut off by Patrick’s voice.

            “Tessa?” Chiddy playfully rolled his eyes. “Yeah, we know.”

 

* * *

 

 

            “There she is!” Scott exclaimed as he saw Bailey, who was once again clutching the wall in fear.

            “Need a hand?” He asked, and Bailey gladly accepted.

            She was a lot less talkative today, Scott noted. Her hair was a little more tamed from the last time he saw her, but it still covered most of her face when she looked down. It almost felt as if she wanted to hide her expression today. Luckily, the sound of Tessa’s blades broke the silence.

            “Hi Bailey,” Tessa skated towards the little girl and bent down to be at her level. “I hope you’re not learning too many of Scott’s bad jokes over here.”

            Both Tessa and Scott let out a chuckle, but Bailey stayed silent.

            “Is everything okay sweetie?” Tessa asked, clearly sensing that something was up.  

Bailey simply nodded. In an attempt to make the little girl smile, Tessa had to think of a quick solution.

“You know what always makes me feel better?” She began. “Hot chocolate! You stay here with Scott and I’ll grab us some.”

 

* * *

 

 

On Tessa’s way to the concession stand, she came across three girls huddled in a corner. They looked about Bailey’s age, only they were taller and laughing at something on an iPhone screen. Tessa wasn’t quite sure what parent would give their seven-year-old a smart phone, but it really wasn’t her place to judge. She tried to ignore them, but as she was standing in line for the hot chocolate, a mean comment came out of one the girl’s mouths.

“Her mom must be poor.” A tall red-haired girl snickered as the rest of her posse burst into hysterics.

“She always wears that dirty old sweatshirt.” Another girl remarked.

Screw the beverages, Tessa thought as she stepped out of the concession line. She had no idea what these girls were talking about, but it surely didn’t sound too nice.     

“Everything okay over here?” Tessa asked, knowing damn well that, indeed, things were _not_ okay.

The sound of her voice must have startled the red-haired girl, seeing as the iPhone flew out of her hands and onto the floor. Tessa bent down to pick up the girl’s device and froze when she saw the picture that was on the screen. It was a picture of Bailey. These girls were making fun of her.

“We have to go.” Red-haired girl snatched the phone out of Tessa’s hand and her entire posse was gone before Tessa could respond.

 

* * *

 

 

Making her way back into the rink, Tessa spotted Scott babbling on about some silly story, trying to make Bailey laugh. Apparently, it had worked, seeing that the little girl’s face finally lit up. Tessa had no idea what to think, or what to do. She had just witnessed three girls bullying Bailey, but before she could think any further, she was interrupted by the sound of Scott’s voice.

“It’s about time!” Scott teased. “We were ready to pass out waiting for this hot chocolate!”

            “Be careful, it’s really warm.” Tessa warned while handing them both a cup.

            “Pretty sure that comment was directed at me.” Scott laughed, recalling the time last year when he whined for ten minutes straight after Tessa didn’t warn him that hot chocolate, is indeed, hot.     

            Ignoring his remark, Tessa bent down to talk to Bailey.

            “Hey Bailey, can you step off the rink for a minute to talk with me?” She asked, but immediately changed her wording when she saw the scared look on Bailey’s face. “You’re not in trouble, sweetheart. I just want to talk to you about something.”

            Bailey nodded and grabbed Tessa’s hand. Scott shot Tessa a confused glance. She’ll have to explain this to him later. When they stepped off the ice, she led them to a nearby bench.

            “When I was little bit older than you, I left home with Scott.” Tessa began, but was quickly interrupted.

            “You ran away from home?” Bailey gasped. It was nice to see the girl finally talking again, even if it was a witty comment. 

            “No, no.” Tessa quickly corrected herself. “We left home to _train_. In America. It was really hard to leave all my family and friends. I basically had to start my life over. Everything and everyone that I knew was gone. I only had Scott, but I missed having some girl friends around. Scott’s not too great at shopping.”

            Bailey giggled at her comment, giving Tessa a minute to regroup. Not even Scott knew everything that happened with the Canton girls. It was something that she always repressed. It wasn’t a big deal, she’s been through much worse, but that still didn’t make the discussion easy.

           A few years ago, when they ran into Meryl in Michigan, Scott tried asking Tessa why she doesn’t talk to her old friends anymore. Truthfully, Tessa was never really friends with any of them, but that was a burden that she didn’t care to reveal to Scott. Not anymore at least. They moved on and have a great life together. This story would simply be shared with Bailey and that’s it.

            “I had to make new friends, so I met these girls in Michigan that seemed really nice. They invited me to their houses for sleepovers, we would paint each other’s nails and stay up late watching whatever dumb movie was out at the time. It was really great…” Tessa trailed off.

            “What happened to them?” Bailey asked.

            The girl may only be seven years old, but she talked as if she was eighteen.

            “One day at practice I walked over to them, like I normally did. They were talking quietly and laughing about something. Well, as soon as I walked over there, I realized they were laughing at me. They tried to play it off as a joke, but I knew what was going on. They always had something negative to say about me. Whether it was about my weight, or how I looked, or the fact that I read books too much for their liking. They always had _something_ to say about me, and for the longest time, I thought that this was normal. I didn’t tell anyone.” Tessa explained.

            “Not even Scott?” Bailey clarified.

            “Not even Scott.” She continued. “The last thing I wanted was for Scott to start making fun of me too. So, I held it all in, but now I know that wasn’t healthy. Scott wasn’t going to make fun of me, and it would’ve been much healthier if I would have just told someone how I was feeling.”

            Tessa looked at Bailey for her reaction. She wasn’t a kid expert, but she was hoping that this would spark some sort of conversation.   

            “I would usually go to the rink and keep to myself. I would keep my head down and pretend that things were okay. Kind of like someone that I saw today.” Tessa went on. “It’s okay to talk to me if something’s bothering you, Bailey.”

            “Well, there are these girls here…” Bailey murmured after a minute of silence.  

            “Kayla, Abbie, and Sophia.” She continued. “They make fun of my hair or my clothes. My mom can’t buy me new clothes and they always think that’s funny.”

            Tessa’s heart was shattered. The skating club is supposed to be an uplifting place, not a place where children feel threatened by their peers. She had to do something to fix this.

            “Oh, Bailey, I’m so sorry.” Tessa started. “Those girls have no right to be mean to you. I’ll talk to your coach to get things figured out. I promise that this won’t happen again.”

            Tessa was a little skeptical of making that promise, because she knew, first-hand, how coaches usually don’t do shit in terms of mean behavior. However, she had to try her best to make this right. The main reason why her and Scott decided to do this ‘reality’ show was to make skating a safe sport for everyone. To shine a light on things that people sweep under the rug.

            As if reading her mind, Bailey responded with, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

            “I will do everything I can to make this right.” Tessa assured the little girl. “And I will be back here to visit you as soon as I can.”

            Bailey was about to say something when Scarlett and her crew seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

            “Perfect, there she is!” Scarlett shouted, pointing at Tessa. “Are you ready for your confessional, hon?”

            “One second!” Tessa shot back.

            “I think your skating partner’s getting a little lonely over there.” Tessa motioned to Scott, who was mindlessly skating in circles whilst sipping his hot chocolate.

            “I thought he’s your skating partner?” Bailey giggled.

            “We can share.” Tessa smiled.

            As Bailey made her way towards Scott, Tessa couldn’t help but light up. He’s going to be a great father someday, she thought to herself.

            “Tessa, hurry up dear! We don’t have all day.” Scarlett asserted, interrupting all of Tessa’s daydreams.

 

* * *

 

 

            Back on the tour bus, most of the skaters were asleep. It was a long day at the rink, and they had their next show to prepare for. Besides volunteering at the skating club, Scarlett insisted on yet another round of confessionals. To be honest, answering the same old ‘dramatic’ questions day in and day out was getting a little old. There’s only so many ways to ask, ‘are you dating’ before you start to get real fed up.

            Scott sat on the couch, reading a book. He was the only skater still awake. After the first few nights of sleeping on a tour bus, the excitement really starts to wear thin. Quite honestly, he wasn’t too thrilled about not sharing a bed with Tessa either. He couldn’t remember a time in the last two years where they didn’t wake up next to each other. It was what they had to do though. They didn’t want their relationship to be at the forefront of this tour and besides, the bunk beds were too small anyway.   

            “Hey,” Tessa strolled into the main area of the bus where Scott was sitting. He held out his arm, inviting her to join him on the couch.

            “Haven’t seen this thing in a while.” Scott remarked while playing with the hem of the old Maple Leafs jersey that Tessa was wearing.  

            “You gave it to me after Vancouver.” She reminisced.

            “From what I recall, you actually _stole_ this from me after Vancouver.” Scott chuckled.

            “Did not!” Tessa shoved Scott’s arm playfully. “I simply _borrowed_ it when I got cold one day.”

            “You just don’t want to admit that young Tessa wanted young Scott as her boyfriend.” Scott teased.

            “You had a girlfriend, Scott.” She laughed.

            “Ah, but I was only in love with one girl.” He began peppering kisses on all her features. “From what I can recall, she has these gorgeous green eyes, the most beautiful freckles, the cutest laugh, the most stunning brown hair, and the sexiest body.”

            His hand began to snake up her (or really _his_ ) shirt as their lips intertwined. It was moments like these that calmed Tessa down more than anything. Sharing a tour bus with a large group of people really didn’t do much for their sex life, so they had to practice a little more restraint these days.

            “We can’t do this here.” Tessa said reluctantly as she pulled away.

            “Mmhmm...” Scott hummed, pushing the collar of the jersey to place kisses on her bare shoulder.

            “You and I both know that we’d wake everyone up.” Tessa chuckled.

            Scott sighed and let Tessa snuggle into his arms. They stayed like that, quiet and content, for a while.  

            “Couldn’t sleep tonight, kiddo?” Scott asked, breaking the silence.

            Tessa shook her head.

            “Looks like you couldn’t sleep either.” She continued.

            “I can’t stop thinking about Bailey.” Scott admitted.

            Immediately after they stepped off the rink today, Tessa told Scott about the girls bullying Bailey. Even though he isn’t related to the little girl, Scott’s dad instinct immediately kicked in. He was angry, furious, at the fact that something like this was happening. To make matters worse, there wasn’t much he could do about it.

            “We talked to the coaches. That’s all that we can do right now.” Tessa gently rubbed Scott’s arm.

            “I just can’t wrap my mind around it.” Scott sighed.

            “At least she talked to me. That’s a good thing.” Tessa pointed out.

            They sat in silence for a moment. Tessa could tell that Scott was holding back from saying something. His brows were unsettled, and his breathing was heavy. No matter how much he wanted to hide something, she could read him like a book by now.

            “What?” Tessa probed. “I can tell you have something to say.”

            “It’s just that Bailey told me something else today.” He paused before continuing. “About you and Canton.”

            He looked at Tessa, evaluating her face for a response. When he noticed her looking down, he gently took her face in his hands.

            “Was that true, Tess?” He asked.

            “That was years ago, Scott. It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m fine.” Defended Tessa.

            Scott knew her better than that. He could tell by the way her eyes began to shift that she was most definitely _not_ fine.

            “Babe, why didn’t you ever tell me about this? I knew you weren’t best friends with those girls, but I had no idea how bad things were.” Scott continued holding her face in his hands, brushing his thumb against her chin.

            “I was 16. That was a long time ago. I’m fine now. Promise.” Tessa gave her best attempt at a smile.

            “But you could’ve come to me.” Scott continued, clearly not willing to back down on this conversation.

            “We weren’t exactly the best communicators back then, remember?” She reminded him. “We skated, we fucked, we avoided our feelings, but we most definitely did not talk.”

            Scott seemed pained by this statement. Tessa didn’t mean to upset him, but it was the truth. Their teenage years, hell, most of their lives up until the past two years, were a mixed bag of tension and unresolved feelings. For most of their lives, they kept their problems to themselves.

            “But we talk now.” Scott assured her, and it was true. Although they had their issues in the past, the comeback helped them mature in so many ways.

            “I know,” Tessa began. “I just don’t think I was ready to admit it to myself, let alone the person I love the most. It’s hard to talk about.”

            “I’m sorry I was such an asshole when we were teenagers. I should’ve been there to protect you.” Scott sighed.

            He was beating himself up over this, she could tell.   

            “You’re the love of my life, Scott Moir. Don’t ever forget that. You’ve protected me every single day of my life, whether you realize it or not. We both made mistakes in the past, and I promise that I will come to you if anything like that happens again.” She tried to best to reassure him. “Let’s just make sure that Bailey gets the support she needs.”

            Scott kissed Tessa in response and she instinctively curled up next to him. Maybe they’d finally be able to get some sleep tonight.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! :) Will hopefully have chapter 4 up in the next few days.


	4. Chapter 4

 

14 days, 336 hours, and 20,160 seconds. Give or take, that’s the ridiculous amount of time that the cast has spent on this godforsaken tour bus. They’ve just about worn out every card game known to man at this point. If they weren’t growing tired of confined spaces after the first three shows, they were definitely tired of it now. To put it lightly, everyone was a bit on-edge these days.

            “Ugh,” Elvis sighed while opening up the empty snack cabinet. “Who ate all the snacks?”

            “Ask Scott,” Tessa began. “He’s been eating all my chocolates.”

            “I heard my name.” Scott strolled into the main room of the bus. Everyone looked extremely tired, he noted.

            “I told Elvis that you’ve been stealing my chocolates.” Tessa explained, not bothering to look up from her iPhone screen.

            “Tess, how many times do I have to tell you that I didn’t eat _any_ of your chocolates.” Scott retorted. Frankly, he was getting a little tired of being the chocolate thief around here.   

            “Well somebody’s been feasting away in the snack cabinet.” Elvis chimed in.

            “It’s probably Scarlett,” Kaitlyn walked into the room, joining the rest of the cast. “That bitch is getting on my last nerve. You know, yesterday, I woke up with five cameras in my face? F _ive!_ To film what, exactly? The bags under my eyes?”

            “She’s just doing her job.” Tessa offered, although she knew that Kaitlyn was right.

            “Oh, and you’re telling me that you _like_ all these confessionals? You like when she pries about your relationship with Scott?” Kaitlyn argued. She wasn’t trying to egg her on, but everyone was overly tired and extremely grumpy at this point.

            Scott gestured for Kaitlyn to drop the conversation. The cast had a huge dinner party planned for tonight, and the last thing that they need is for yet another blowout to occur over absolutely nothing. Besides, this was their one free night without Scarlett breathing down their necks. It would be great if everyone would stop talking about her for two seconds.

            “I think my personal stylist needs to help me choose my outfit for tonight.” Scott nudged Tessa’s arm, clearly desperate to change the subject of this conversation.

            “Fine,” Tessa giggled. “But my outfit is going to be a surprise tonight.”

 

* * *

 

            Yet another downside of living on a tour bus is the lack of clothing storage, especially for Tessa. They’ve truly been living out of their suitcases for the past few weeks and since most of Scott’s luggage contained Tessa’s extra belongings, he was limited to only a few outfit options. Not that he cared really. He would be content with wearing a Team Canada tee shirt every day for the rest of his life if he could. Tessa just preferred for him to be a little more dressed up, and of course, matching, for nights like tonight.              

            Scott looked at himself in the small bathroom mirror. Tessa picked out a maroon button-down shirt and black pants for him to wear. He had to admit that she always does a damn good job of choosing outfits for him. Usually Tessa modeled her outfit next to his beforehand to ensure that they matched, but she insisted on keeping her dress a surprise this time.

            “Close your eyes.” Scott heard Tessa’s command coming from somewhere behind him.

            He obeyed and couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his features. Without even looking at her, he knew that she looked beautiful. She always does.  

            “Open.” She continued when she entered the bathroom.

            Scott’s jaw dropped at the sight of her. She was wearing a silky maroon (yes, the exact same color as Scott’s shirt) dress with a deep V neckline. She looked absolutely stunning. No matter how many times Scott has seen her throughout his life, she still takes his breath away. 

            “Do you like it?” Tessa asked, looking down at the dress.

            “Like it?” Scott swooned. “You’re a fucking goddess, Tess.”

            He pulled her in for a kiss and Tessa giggled.

            “Don’t ruin my lipstick.” She laughed.

            “Too late.” Scott breathed in between kisses.

            Dinner can wait for a little while, they figured.  

 

* * *

 

 

            “Finally! It’s about time you two showed up!” Tessa and Scott could recognize that voice from a mile away.

            “Scarlett.” They murmured in unison.

            Great. The one night they were supposed to be free from her, Scarlett shows up with her entire crew.

            When Tessa and Scott walked into the restaurant, they were immediately given a once-over by Scarlett. Tessa’s hair was a mess and there was a mysterious stain on the leg of Scott’s pants.

            “I’m not going to ask.” Scarlett rolled her eyes. “We have a lot of filming to do tonight. So, please, just cooperate.”

            “I thought this was just a dinner?” Scott asked Patrick under his breath.

            “Apparently it’s a _filming_ dinner.” Answered Patrick.

            “Tessa, there’s a chair for you next to Meagan. Patrick, _why_ are you standing up? Go back to your seat. Scott, meet Evelyn. You’ll be sitting next to her for the night.” Scarlett rattled on.

            “I’m sorry, who is she?” Scott pointed to the new girl sitting at the table.

            “She’s your girlfriend.” Scarlett answered.

            “Excuse me?” Tessa chimed in, a little bit louder than she anticipated.

            “Oh, sweetie.” Scarlett chuckled. “If you want anyone to tune into this show, there has to be some drama! It’s just acting, my dear. People do it all the time. Besides, if you two aren’t dating, this shouldn’t cause any issue, yes?”

            Tessa was fuming. This woman had absolutely no right to assign Scott with some fake bimbo of a girlfriend. Their show was supposed to be about skating and teamwork, not drama.

            “I-I don’t feel comfortable with that.” Scott stammered. He could tell that Tessa was a few seconds away from starting a screaming match with Scarlett.

            “You can’t just _give_ him a girlfriend like some sort of arranged marriage.” Tessa hissed.

            Suddenly, Scarlett burst into a laughing fit as if Tessa was a comedian.

            “Natalie, show them the papers.” Scarlett ordered the poor intern whose name she still can’t remember.

            Nora came rushing over to Tessa and Scott with a stack of contracts in her hand.

            “The contract that you signed states that the creative director, Scarlett, has liberties to change or modify whatever aspects of the show that she so chooses.” Nora recited in a robotic tone.

            “In other words, what I say goes. So, unless you want a lawsuit on your hands, I recommend you keep your comments to yourself.” Scarlett warned. “Got it?”

            Neither Tessa nor Scott answered, they simply went to their assigned seats like two kids who were in trouble by their teacher. They were sitting on opposite ends of the table and Tessa examined this Evelyn girl. She had long, wavy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Her skin was perfectly tanned, and she wore a black, skin-tight dress that hugged all of her curves. Great, Tessa thought as she looked down at her own pale skin and wrinkled dress, Evelyn is _gorgeous._    

            Scott watched Tessa from across the table. He wasn’t sure if she was ready to scream or cry her eyes out. He wished that he could just reach out and _touch_ her. It pained him to see her like this and he definitely had no interest in sitting next to this fake girlfriend.

            “So, like, how were the Olympics or whatever?” Evelyn piped in.

            Scott was clearly too focused on Tessa to listen to the girl.

            “Hello,” Evelyn’s voice was extremely nasally and annoying. “Are you like high or something? I asked you a question.”

            “Roll the cameras, Larry! This is getting good.” Scarlett exclaimed.

            No less than two seconds later, the posse of cameras were in Scott’s face. Right now, all he wanted to do was grab Tessa and get the hell out of this restaurant. Lawsuit be damned.

            “Scott, answer her question please.” Scarlett began. “How were the Olympics?”    

            “It was good.” Scott answered in a deadpan tone.

            “CUT!” Scarlett interrupted. “Evelyn, dear, do something please. I’m falling asleep from boredom over here.”

            Before Evelyn could think of something to say, she was a little _dull_ to put it lightly, the waiter came by to hand the skaters their food. He accidentally bumped into Scarlett with a plate and it looked as if she was ready to murder the poor guy. Kaetlyn chuckled at the incident before Scarlett shot her a glance.

            “Evelyn, _please_. We don’t have all night. Do something.” Scarlett reiterated in annoyance. 

            “All of my friends always talk about you.” Evelyn began. From across the table, Tessa angrily stabbed the fork into her steak and took a long sip of wine.  

            “Well, we always like to get people talking about skating.” Scott mentioned, clearly oblivious to Evelyn’s ridiculous flirting.

            “I told them that you’re probably _really_ strong. You know, doing those lifts and everything?” Evelyn began inching her chair closer to Scott’s.

            “It takes a lot of training.” Scott looked over to see Tessa’s eyes quite literally raging.

            “They all think that you and Tessa are a thing, but I know she could never touch you like this.” Evelyn’s hand began traveling high, far too high, up Scott’s leg and he immediately stood up.

            “Okay, this needs to stop!” Scott commanded, throwing his hands up. 

            “What the hell did you just do?” Tessa yelled at Evelyn.

When Tessa starts swearing, you know it’s bad. The entire cast of skaters sat there, completely stunned.

“If you’re not going to fuck him, I might as well do the job.” Evelyn mocked, wearing a preposterous smile on her face.

Scott tried to pipe in and say something, but clearly, Tessa was doing all the talking tonight. She was already a couple wine glasses in and he knew this wasn’t going to end well.  

“You know what I was doing before this dinner? Take a guess. Take _one_ guess.” Tessa shot back defensively.

Evelyn stood there silently. She wasn’t quite sure how to respond.

“I was _fucking_ Scott Moir.” Tessa snapped.

“Tess,” Scott chimed in. He knows how carefully she looks at social media and he doesn’t want her to say something that she’ll regret. He can already envision the thousands of Twitter comments.

“We were fucking, and we have been since we were teenagers. So yeah, I have the job _completely_ under control.” Tessa was slurring her words at this point. “Scott, let’s go.”

“Brilliant!” Scarlett clapped. “This is what I’ve been asking for! I hope you got all that, Larry.”

“Thanks a lot.” Scott sarcastically commented to Scarlett as he followed after Tessa.  

 

* * *

 

 

Back on the tour bus, things were finally quiet. After spending a good hour holding Tessa’s hair back as she got sick in the bathroom, Scott was finally able to calm her down. The other skaters left them alone for the rest of the night, which was nice. They knew that nothing they could say or do would mend tonight’s drama.

Despite the small bunk size, Tessa and Scott decided to share the space tonight. She was snuggled in his arms with heavy eyelids. He tried to stay up and make sure that she was truly getting the sleep she needed, but his exhaustion got the best of him. Eventually, both of them were fast asleep as the tour bus drove them to their next stop. Being the restless sleeper that she is, Tessa began to stir as she heard a noise. It had to be Scott, tapping his fidgety fingers against the wood of the bunk.

“Scott, stop it.” Tessa began. “I’m trying to sleep.”

The noise stopped for a minute, but quickly picked back up again.

“Scott, seriously.” Tessa opened her eyes this time, being completely stunned to find Scott fast asleep.

Starting to worry that something, or someone, snuck into their bus, Tessa nudged Scott to wake him.

“Wake up.” She shook his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Scott stirred as he woke up.

“Shhh,” Tessa began. “Listen.”

Sure enough, there was a small tapping sound coming from somewhere inside the bus.

“Stay here.” Scott, turning on his protective mode, warned Tessa.

Turning on his phone flashlight, Scott tiptoed around the bus, trying to find the source of the noise. Each bunk had a small, wooden, storage cabinet at the bottom. The sound had to be coming from one of those.

Carefully opening the small cabinet door underneath one of the bunks, Scott shone his flashlight inside. Peering his head in, he saw a pair of eyes in the dark and screeched.

“Someone’s in there!” Scott shouted.

“Oh my god!” Tessa remarked frantically, ready to bolt out of the bus.

Their screams must have woken everyone up because all of a sudden, the entirety of the Thank You Tour cast was watching the debacle. Kaetlyn yelped, Eric looked for the nearest exit, and Andrew grabbed a lamp (because apparently a household furnishing was going to deter a possible murderer). In the midst of everyone’s calamity, a small voice came from inside the cabinet.

“Stop! It’s just me!” The voice confessed.

Scott turned on a light to see who this person really was, and when he saw them, he was shocked.

“Bailey?” Both Tessa and Scott gasped in unison.

“Why is there a child on the bus?” Eric questioned.

“It’s Bailey. We met her at the Abbotsford Skating Club.” Tessa explained while walking over to the little girl.

When she looked inside, she saw Bailey curled up in a ball, surrounded by various snack wrappers.

“So _that’s_ where the snacks went.” Elvis chimed in.

“Bailey, how did you get in here?” Tessa asked.

They left Abbotsford weeks ago. She couldn’t have possibly been hiding in the bus for that long. Bailey was silent, a telltale sign that she wasn’t too comfortable with everyone watching her like a hawk.

“Give us a minute, eh?” Scott asked, and the other skaters began confusedly walking away.

As soon as the rest of the cast left, Bailey crawled out of her cabinet.

“I’m sorry.” She immediately apologized, staring at the ground.

“We’re not mad, sweetheart.” Tessa clarified. “We’re just concerned. A cabinet isn’t a safe place to live.”

“It wasn’t too bad. I had snacks.” Bailey offered sheepishly.

“And Tess thought that I was the one stealing her chocolates.” Scott chuckled.

“But, really. How did you get in here?” Tessa asked again.

“Easy. The bus driver never locks the door. I just waited for you guys to go out to dinner one night and I walked in. Nobody even saw me.” Bailey explained.

“You’ve been here since Abbotsford?” Scott asked perplexed. “That’s been weeks! Your parents must be worried sick.”

“They know. I told them that my coach was taking us on the rest of the tour.” Said Bailey nonchalantly.

“Oh, Bailey sweetheart, we love having you around, but you can’t just hide in this bus for the next month.” Tessa clarified. “You’ve already missed weeks of school!”

Bailey looked disappointed.

“It’s getting late tonight.” Scott looked at the clock. “But we’ll talk about this tomorrow. Why don’t you take my bunk for the night? I’ll share with Tess.”

Bailey nodded and made her way towards the bunk. Tessa and Scott wanted to help her, they really did, but this was an issue that absolutely no one saw coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your sweet comments so far! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there it was! I have big plans for this fic, so tell me what you think. :)


End file.
